


Alternate

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: who said she could touch him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> 'ware "unending" au, but still spoilers. read at own risk.

It was mere chance that Jack was in the corridore outside Daniel's quarters when his archeologist opened the door to see Vala in front of it, barely wearing a black satin teddy and brandishing a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs. Daniel stopped short mere inches from her and then took a step back, but not before Vala reached out and stroked a hand down his arm with a suggestive smile.

Jack saw red. Who said she could touch Daniel? Jack stalked forward and placed himself menacingly at Daniel's side. "He said 'no'," he growled at her. Without waiting for her to speak, he grabbed Daniel's arm and dragged him back into Daniel's quarters, slamming and locking the door.

They stood in the room's empty center for a minute, Jack's hands still on Daniel's shoulders. It was a fifteen second decision to damn the consequences and Jack's hands moved up to cup Daniel's head and pull him forward into a kiss. For a minute Daniel was too shocked to respond and then he melted into Jack, arms coming up to circle his waist, and they were really kissing.

Daniel looked like he wanted to speak when they separated for air, but Jack silenced him with a short, fierce kiss. "Unless you want me to stop, talking later," Jack ground out. Daniel shook his head quickly, diving back into another kiss. It took a concerted effort to undress without unlocking their lips, but soon enough they were tumbling naked onto the bed, Daniel landing on his back with Jack on top of him. They moaned in unison as their erections bumped into each other, and Jack reflexively shifted his hips. "Sorry, haven't got a clue what I'm doing here," he murmured against Daniel's lips, and the other man laughed.

"Trust me, you're doing just--uh...fine," Daniel said, losing his train of thought for a moment when Jack shifted his hips again. "Harder," he hissed, shifting his legs so they were spread on either side of Jack's and then locking one leg around his waist, pressing him closer. "Harder, Jack."

Jack couldn't help but respond, bracing his forearms on the pillow on either side of Daniel's head, and thrusting his hips forward and up, glorious pressure and the feel of Daniel's cock next to his strange and perfect. Jerky at first, his movements were made smoother by the sweat and precome gathering between them. He started to move faster when Daniel's hips started bucking up in counterpoint.

Daniel's head shifted restlessly from side to side on the pillow, so Jack fastened his lips on Daniel's neck, low and in the joint where it met the shoulder. Daniel cried out, fingers tight enough to bruise where they gripped Jack's shoulders, and came, release making Jack's slide even easier. He came a few minutes later, biting down on Daniel's neck. He came back to himself to the sensation of Daniel's big callused hands trailing lightly over his back.

Jack kissed the red spot on Daniel's neck, smiling when the other man hummed appreciatively, and slipped off of the other man, landing laying on his side looking down at his beaming archaeologist. "Should have done that a long time ago," he said huskily, staring in wonder at the puddle of their mingled semen on Daniel's belly. He gathered a bit of it on his fingers and brought it to his mouth, smirking at Daniel's groan when he licked it off.

"And you can do it again once we've recovered," Daniel said with a growl, dragging him down into a kiss. "Took you damned long enough, O'Neill. You'd better be worth the wait."


End file.
